Amor em Jogo
by a casa
Summary: Um grande torneio será realizado com duplas de diferentes casas, será que Ginny irá resistir ao charme de um belo loiro e colocar seu Amor em Jogo? REVIEWS PLEASE!CAP 3 ON!
1. Capítulo Um O Torneio

Disclaimer: os personagens que vcs já conhecem não me pertecem, eles são da tia JK. MAS TIA C FIK ALERTA PQ O DRAQUINHO AINDA VAI SER MEU VIU??!!!!!!MUHUAHUHAUHAUAUAHUHUAHU, hum...Bom divertimento

Capítulo um - O Torneio

Quando a noite caiu na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, os alunos, exaustos, arrastaram-se para o Salão Principal com a esperança de que o jantar saísse mais cedo naquele quente dia, especialmente duas grifinórias do sexto ano, que sentaram pesadamente à mesa da Grifinória. Mas quando acabaram de se sentar, a morena deu um pulo ao lado da ruiva.

-Meu Deus, Virginny!

-O que Thaysa? Tá vazando?- Perguntou Ginny entediada à amiga.

-Não, credo! Nem to nesses dias!- Respondeu a morena com olhar indignado. –É que ele tá olhando pra mim!

-Quem? –Ginny arrumou-se na cadeira para tentar enchergar a tal pessoa.

-Ele!

-Ele quem?

-Oras Ginny, ELE!

-Qual deles?!

-Aquele sua cega!

-Ah! O Alam Viannyr da Corvinal?- Ginny escorregou na cadeira de novo, a Thaysa e essa paixão por aquele cara era um caso, que mesmo cansada de repetir, ela o discutia com a amiga.

-É! Você viu?! Ele 'tava olhando pra mim!- Thaysa "derreteu"na cadeira com um sorriso abobalhado. –Nem acredito que aqueles lindo olhos azuis olharam pra mim.

-Ai Deus, Thaysa, desencana tá legal?! Esse cara nem sabe qual é o seu nome e você praticamente o idolatra!

-Praticamente não! Eu o idolatro!

-Amiga, você é linda, se você estalasse os dedos todos os caras de Hogwarts cairiam ao seus pés!

E isso era verdade, Thaysa era magnífica. Alta, morena de sol, pele de bêbe, corpo com curvas perfeitas, seios fartos, olhos negros e profundos e cabelos encaracolados negros na altura dos ombros e uma boca pequena e delicada, fazia todos os garotos de Hogwarts torcerem o pescoço pra vê-la passar. Não que Ginny ficasse atrás, agora ela estava mais alta, com curvas delicadas, seios fartos, olhos chocolates brilhantes, a pele alva e os cabelos ruivos sedosos iam até metade de suas costas. Sem dúvidas alguma, essas duas faziam as garotas de Hogwarts parecerem feias tamanha beleza.

-Ai que demora!-Ginny olhou no relógio de pulso. –Já passou da hora de servirem o jantar!

-Verdade, eu tô varada de fome!

De repente, Dumbledore passou pela porta atrás da mesa dos professors e com um único badalar de um sininho, fez todos se calarem tamanho respeito pelo diretor.

-Meus caros alunos, desculpem-me pela demora, que foi por um motivo especial que mais tarde eu contarei à vocês, mas agora,-E mais num badalar do sininho, as mesas das casas se encheram de um delicioso banquete. –Vamos comer!

E sem mais delongas, os alunos atacaram a comida, enchendo a barriga vazia e esvaziando a mente de um dia estressante de aulas, com professores azedos por causa do calor que fazia.

Quando o diretor percebeu que os primeiros alunos, que por sinal eram Ginny e Thaysa, já iam se levantar, ele se ergueu chamando a atenção de todos.

-Meus alunos, antes de irem para suas camas gostaria de lhes informar um comunicado importante.-Os alunos se calaram na hora. –Após algumas reuniões, eu e os professors resolvemos fazer um Torneio!

Os alunos gritaram eufóricos pela ótima notícia, mas aquietaram novamente quando o diretor começou a falar.

-As regras são muito simples. Sortearemos dois membros de cada casa apartir do quarto ano, -Palavrões foram proferidos pelos alunos do terceiro ano para baixo. –levando em questão que as duplas que formarem poderão ser de casas vizinhas,mas as duplas serão mistas. As quatro duplas irão receber um enigma na primeira semana, que ao ser desvendado, irá leva-los à outro enigma que estará com um objeto e assim sucessivamente. No entanto, haverá enigmas falsos que somente os prejudicarão no decorrer do caminho e somente as quatro duplas terão como saber se o enigma é falso ou verdadeiro. O Torneio poderá durar três meses,- Os alunos se espantaram com duração do evento. –e a coloção das duplas será por quem desvendar os enigmas verdadeiros até chegar ao ultimo. E o prêmio, bom, o prêmio é surpresa! E sem mais demoras, Minerva por favor, -A professora levantou-se de sua cadeira e levou uma taça de ouro e outra de prata, até o diretor que colocou a mão dentro da taça prata. –o sorteio das duplas, quem eu chamar venha aqui à frente. –Depois de remexer mais um pouco na taça, Dumbledore retirou o primeiro nome. –Klaus Summin, Lufa-Lufa!

Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa urraram orgulhosos, aplaudindo o jovem alto de cabelos cor-de-palha, que rumava gentilmente até o diretor do qual apertou a mão.

-Agora, o aluno que fará dupla com o jovem Klaus é… -Agora com a mão na taça de ouro, o diretor retirou outro papel. –Sofi Alexndra, Sonserina!

Com estrondorosos gritos pelos sonserinos, uma bela menina de cabelo channel loiro, levantou-se e foi até o diretor que cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, mas ignorou a mão estendida do novo companheiro.

-Formada a primeira dupla, partimos para a segunda! –Novamente o diretor retirou um papel da taça prata e leu em voz alta. –Alam Viannyr, Corvinal!

Iguais as outras casas, os corvinais aplaudiram e gritaram enquanto um belo rapaz de cabelos chocolate e olhos azuis se levantava, mas ninguém gritava mais do que Thaysa, fazendo Ginny tampar os ouvidos.

-O aluno que fará dupla com Alam é… -Dumbledore sorriu para os alunos antes de ler o papel. –Thaysa Anlunni, Grifinória!

Mais do que as outras casas, os grifinórios pularam, girataram, aplaudiram Thaysa, que ainda surpresa, virou-se alegre para Ginny e a abraçou, falando em seu ouvido:

-Eu vou fazer dupla com ele!

Sorridente, Thaysa andou confiante até Dumbledore que a abraçou e com um tímido beijo no rosto, Thaysa e Alam se cumprimentaram. Ginny assistia a cena rindo sozinha, ela mau conseguia acreditar que aquela sortuda faria par com o garoto que Ginny tanto disse para esquecer.

-Formada a segunda dupla, vamos para a terceira!-Dumbledore retirou outro papel e anúnciou. –Jolie Castelli, Corvinal!

E mais uma sauva de paumas e assovios dos corvinais acompanharam a bela menina negra de cabelos lisos se levantar e ir sorridente até o diretor.

-E o aluno que fará dupla com a jovem Jolie é… -O diretor, quase deixando cair a taça, retirou outro papel. –Angêlo Enero, Lufa-Lufa!

Um rapaz de cabelos castanho ondulados, levantou-se sorridente da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, acopanhado por paumas e gritos.

-E agora a última dupla! O primeiro aluno é…-Todos silenciaram quando o professor retirou o papel. – Pietro Lumani, Grifinória!

Com um pouco de tristeza Ginny aplaudiu o menino espanhol seguir sorridente até o diretor. Estranhamente Ginny sentia que iria ser chamada pelo diretor, pelo modo que ele a olhara, mas talvez tenha sido só impressão.

-Agora, o último aluno! –E sem mais demoras, o diretor retirou o papel e leu em voz alta. –Draco Malfoy, Sonserina!

Ginny virou-se lentamente para ver o estardalhaço que os sonserinos faziam, enquanto um lindo rapaz loiro de cabelos bagunçados e olhos acizentados se dirigia esnobe até o diretor.Após se postar ao lado do garoto grifinório, que era bem menor do que o loiro, Draco cruzou o olhar com Ginny, que agradeceu a Deus por não está naquele torneio.No entanto, algo estava errado.

-Agora, as du... -Dumbledore parou seu discurso e olhou atentamente para a última dupla formada. -Desculpem-me, mas houve um erro na escolha da última dupla!

Só agora os alunos no saguão pareceram perceber o erro. As duplas deveriam ser mistas, no entanto, o diretor havia retirado o papel na taça errada. Com um bondoso sorriso, Dumbledore falou algo inaudivel para a última dupla e retirou novamente um papel da taça prata.

-Creio que todos já repararam em meu erro, -O diretor deu uma risadinha e voltou a falar. -sorteei novamente outro nome na taça prata e saiu Draco Malfoy.-O menino espanhol acenou cordialmente para o diretor que lhe pediu desculpas, e foi sentar-se. -Agora, será escolhida uma menina.

Segurando a taça dourada, Dumbledore retirou outro papel e, não parecendo nada surpreso, falou em voz alta.

-A aluna que fará dupla com o jovem Malfoy será Virginny Weasley, Grifinória!

Nenhum aluno arriscou falar depois daquilo e Ginny, envergonhadamente, levantou-se e foi até o diretor. O Salão estava tão silencioso que os passos de Ginny poderiam ser escutados a distâncias dali, mas a única coisa que Ginny estava prestando atenção agora era em seus pensamentos: "QUE MERDA!"

Ginny se pôs entre Thaysa, que segurava tão forte sua mão que não deixava o sangue circular, e Draco. Quando o diretor retomou o seu discurso, Ginny resolveu arriscar dar uma olhadinha em Malfoy, mas tamanho foi o seu arrependimento ao ver que o rapaz a olhava com puro ódio.

Sem dúvidas, aquele torneio prometia muita coisa!

Oláááááá!!!!!E aí?Gostaram???Acho q é a primeira fic decente que escrevo!

Eu sei q a ação entre D/G quase ñ apareceu, mas no próximo capítulo só vai dar os dois!!!!

Então se quiserem ler o próximo capítulo vão ter que me mandar REVIEWS!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!

EU DO O MEU DRACO PRA VCS EMBRULHADO COM UMA FITA VERDE!!!!!

OLHA TENTAÇÃO!!!!!!

Bom acho que é só isso que eu vo fla

Bjus!!!!Ateh!!!!!!!

Srta. Arievilo

P.S.:(ME MANDEM REVIEWS)


	2. Capítulo Dois O Primeiro Enigma

Capítulo dois – O Primeiro Enigma

Ginny entrou no quarto desesperada. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo! Ela teria que fazer dupla com Draco Malfoy! Tudo bem que ele era realmente MUITO sexy, mas nada daquilo iria emcubrir o seu ar totalmente arrogante e egocêntrico.

Cansada, a ruiva se arrastou até a cama onde caiu de cara no travesseiro, a única coisa que ela queria era dormir e descubrir que aquilo só não passava de um sonho, melhor, um pesadelo!

-Ginny?! –Thaysa entrou eufórica no quarto, dando pulinhos de alegria e sentou-se alegre ao lado da ruiva, mas quando viu a expressão dessa, a morena tratou de acalmar os ânimos. –Você tá legal?

-Se eu tô legal?! –A ruiva sentou-se enfurecida na cama. –Eu tô com cara de quem tá legal?!

-Hum, depende sabe? –Thaysa tentava segurar o riso. –Você tá com essa cara porque vai participa do torneio ou porque vai participar com o Malfoy?

-Pra começo de conversa, eu queria sim participar do torneio! Mas prefiro mil vezes ser atingida por um gigante do que ter que fazer dupla com aquela doninha albina!!!

-Você vai desistir do torneio só por causa dele?!

-É claro! Vou falar com o diretor amanã de manhã! –Disse Ginny colocando um ponto final na conversa.

TOC TOC

-Ginny, sou eu a Mione, podemos conversar? –Hermione abriu a porta e colocou apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto.

-Claro Mi, entra. –Disse Ginny, agora um pouco mais calma.

-Na verdade, não é apenas eu que quer conversar, Ron e Harry também.

Ginny e Thaysa se entreolharam como se dizendo "lá vem bomba". Juntas, as duas seguiram Hermione até os sofás que ficavam em volta da lareira do salão communal da Grifinória, lá, Ron e Harry jogavam xadrez de bruxo.

Não é aquela conversa sobre eu ter pensado ser lésbica de novo né? –Perguntou Ginny ao trio enquanto sentava-se no sofá. –Porque eu já disse, eu sô hetero!

-Não Ginny, é sobre o torneio. –Hermione iniciou a conversa e logo Harry e Ron pararam de jogar.

-O que tem o torneio? –Perguntou a ruiva já presentindo onde aquela conversa iria parar.

-É que você sabe né, Ginny? –Harry enrolou as palavras, mas continuou. –Esses torneios geralmentes são perigosos e você ainda vai fazer dupla com o Malfoy.

-É Ginny, não compensa você ter que aguentar o Malfoy só para participar desse torneio. –Ron disse naquele tom de casualidade que irritava profundamente Ginny.

-Além disso, nó sabemos que…Você não é muito boa com coisas que envolvem lógica. –Hermione tentou parecer gentil ao falar, mas passou muito longe.

-Como?! –Ginny ergueu-se enfurecida, iria dar uma lição naquele trio rídiculo que eles nunca esqueceriam. –Vocês estão dizendo que eu não sou capaz de disputar o torneio?!

-VAmos ser sinceros Ginny, você…-Harry ia continuar a frase, mas Ginny o interrompeu.

-Sou o que Potter?! Só porque não fui eu quem ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo nas costas dos outros, quer dizer que eu não posso ganhar um torneio de racíocinio??!!

-Bem, só…

-E você Ronald?! Por causa dessa sua rixa patética com o Malfoy significa que eu não posso ser parceira dele?! –Espera aí! Ela estava defendendo o Malfoy?! –E você Granger?! Aposto que foi você, quem teve a brilhante idéia de que eu não sou RÍDICULA igual À você, pra participar dessa competição! Deixe-me lhe informar uma coisa : EU TÔ EM SEGUNDO LUGAR DAS MELHORES NOTAS DA ESCOLA E VOCÊ EM TERCEIRO!!! Então junte vocês três e VÃO PARA O INFERNO!!!!Vamos Thaysa!

Seguindo Ginny, Thaysa deixou o trio boquiaberto para trás junto com um salão inteiro em gargalhadas e assovios.

-Ui, quem era aquela lá embaixo? –Perguntou Thaysa fechando a porta do dormitório.

-A verdadeira Virginny, Thaysa. –A ruiva sentou na cama e a amiga na outra.

-Quer dizer que você vai participar do torneio?!

-Agora é uma questão de honra! –Disse Ginny, olhando de um modo sombrio para Thaysa, mas nem dues alguns segundos e as duas desataram a rir. –E quando você vai se encontrar com o Alam?

-Uuuuuuuhhhhh, ainda bem que você perguntou! –a morena quase pulava na cama de alegria. –Enquanto o diretor falava a gente combinou de se encontrar na beira do lago, no horário de almoço quando fosse dado o primeiro enigma.

-Huuuuummmm, no lago é? –Perguntou Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

-É, no lago!!!! –Thaysa se jogou de costas na cama. –Mas mudando de assunto, que humilhação gostosa que você fez a Granger passar hein?!

-Você não suporta ela mesmo não é?

-Tá brincando, eu odeio ela. Ela me trata que nem coitada desde que tirou um ponto amais do que eu em Aulas de Poções para Alunos Avançados.

-O jeito é ignorar, não é? Já que você é quem está em primeiro lugar nas melhores notas da escola, hahahahahaha!!!

-É, hahahahaha!!!

E desse jeito descontraído, as duas adormeceram em suas camas, esquecendo o dia cheio de surpresas que tiveram.

A luz do sol atravessou a janela atingindo diretamente o rosto de Ginny, que dormia tranquilamente até então. Devagar, ela abriu os olhos, se espreguiçou e sentou sonolenta na cama, de todas as alunas do dormitório, Ginny era a única que não fechava a cortina da cama para dormir e a única que dormia com uma vela acesa ao lado da cama, fazendo-a se odiar pelo fato de ter medo do escuro.

Levantou-se e deu uma olhada no relógio na cabeceira da cama e para seu alívio ainda era 6h00, seria a primeira a tomar banho naquele dia e definitivamente aquilo significava um ótimo dia pela frente. Rapidamente Ginny pegou sua toalha e ligou o chuveiro na água quente, relaxando o corpo, quando ouviu os gritos das meninas logo tratou de fechar o chuveiro e se enchugar. Quando saiu do banheiro todas as meninas já estavam de pé, conversando animadamente, mas quando viram Ginny pularam em cima dela.

-Que isso?! Que tá acontecendo?! –Ginny gritou, também animada, entre a amontuação de meninas em cima dela.

-É por você representar o poder feminino das grifinórias no torneio!!! –Disse uma garota de cabelos acizentados, Anni Yannatan.

-Vai com tudo menina!!!!

E assim, a muvuca de meninas entraram no banheiro e fecharam a porta, deixando apenas Ginny e Thaysa.

-Elas fizeram a mesma coisa comigo! –Disse Thaysa rindo com um ar sonolento.

-"Poder feminino"? A Anni é uma figura! –Ginny foi até seu baú e pegou um cachicol rosa e sua camisa escolar de manga cumprida.

-Ginny você ainda tá dormindo? –Perguntou a morena olhando a roupa que a amiga vestia. –Tá um baita sol lá fora!

-Lembra daquele meu pressentimento sobre mudança de tempo? –Thaysa acenou com a cabeça. –Então, eu estou sentindo que o tempo vai fechar e esfriar e um pé d'água vai cair.

-Com esse seu pressentimento eu nunca mais discuto. –Disse Thaysa pegando as roupas de frio dentro de seu baú. –Lembra no primeiro ano? Eu teimei com você que não iria chover, mas no final quase que eu fui levada pela chuva.

-Hahahahahaha, eu lembro concerteza, principalmente da sua cara assustada!

-Isso, ria da minha desgraça enquanto entro na selva das gazelas!

Dito isso Thaysa abriu a porta do banheiro, mostrando uma bagunça e meninas correndo gritando, fez o Sinal da Cruz e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta.

Mais tarde, as duas sairam do salão comunal e caminharam calmamente até o salão principal para tomar o café da manhã. O castelo estava vazio, apenas poucos alunos criculavam pelos corredores dando um ar calmo ao lugar, que geralmente era bem movimentado.

-Thaysa? –As duas meninas viraram para trás para ver quem chamava.

-Alam! –O rapaz parecia que estava correndo, pois suas bochechas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas, mas isso só o tornava ainda mais bonito. –Já acordado tão cedo?!

-É, cai da cama, literalmente. Que tal darmos uma volta antes de tomarmos café da manhã? –Perguntou Alam, ficando ainda mais vermelho, é, ele não estava correndo.

-Claro! –Thaysa olhou Ginny que só deu os ombros. –Até mais Gi!

-Até!

Dando as costas para o casalzinho, Ginny retomou sua caminhada passando pelo seu quadro favorito, uma folha prateada caída numa água escura. De todos os quadros da escola, aquele era o único que não se mexia. Mas Ginny logo voltou a andar, pois sua barriga já implorava por comida desde que acordou, mas foi difícil chegar até o salão. A cada passo que dava aparecia um aluno querendo lhe apertar a mão ou desejar boa sorte, no começo foi até legal, mas depois de cinco minutos andando em que veio quinze pessoas lhe cumprimentar, Ginny quase empurrou os que vinham a frente.

Mas depois de uma longa fila de cumprimentos, Ginny finalmente conseguiu chegar ao salão principal, afobada, ela correu ao encontro da amiga que guardou um lugar ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu? Você demorou tanto! –Perguntou Thaysa se servindo de mais um copo de suco de acerola.

-Você não faz idéia. –Ginny se serviu de suco que tomou em grandes goladas.

Discretamente, Ginny procurou Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina e logo o encontrou. O loiro estava conversando com Blaise Zabine, mas de repente Malfoy virou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ginny de um jeito frio e superior, assustando a ruiva.

-Tá na cara que ele não quer tentar nem uma trégua! –Disse Ginny para Thaysa, que comia distraída.

-Quem?

-O Malfoy, Thaysa! –Exclamou a ruiva, estressada pela falta de anteção da amiga.

-Ah! Falando em Malfoy, -Thaysa engoliu o último pedaço do bolo. –Dumbledore já entregou o primeiro enigma às duplas! O Torneio começou!

-O QUE?!!!! –Todo o salão olhou para ruiva que estava vermelha, só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha pelo grito. –E você só me fala isso agora?!

-É que eu tinha esquecido! –Disse Thaysa fazendo beicinho. – Perdoa-me?

-Tá, mas não faz mais essa cara, dá medo! E com quem tá meu enigma?!

-Que pergunta! Com Malfoy, claro!

-Tá brincando não é?!

-Ginny não adianta você tentar fugir do Malfoy, mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês dois vão ter que se juntar para desvendar os enigmas.

-Você fala como se…

Mas Ginny não conseguiu acabar de falar, pois uma coruja negra pousou em cima de sua comida, deixando uma carta cair e depois voltou seu vôo. Temerosa, a ruiva pegou a carta e abriu.

"Encontre-me hoje na

Torre de Astronomia às 19h00.

_D.M._

P.S.:(Não se atrase)"

Ginny imediatamente olhou para Malfoy, que, antes de se levantar, olhou para Ginny com se dizendo "Não se atrase se não te mato!", tá ela pegou o sentido do recado.

As aulas naquele dia foram interessantes. Em Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid mostrou um Amasso, um tipo de gato mágico, dando à luz. Ninguém imaginava que sairia tantos bichinhos de um animal tão pequeno. Agora, Ginny e Thaysa voltavam do jantar, estavam quase chegando no retrato da mulher-gorda quando Ginny se lembrou.

-Thaysa, que horas são?! –Perguntou a ruiva desesperada.

-Hum…18h45.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu vou chegar atrasada! –Ginny desceu correndo as escadas. –Tchau Thata!!!

-Tchau!!! –Thaysa sorriu marotamente e desviou seu caminho para um outra rota.

Ginny subiu os últimos degraus da escada que levava até a Torre de Astronomia, bufando e com as pernas bambas. Estava tão cansada por causa da corrida, que, se sentasse nas escadas correria o risco de sair dali só na manhã seguinte. Mas com resto de sua energia, a ruiva subiu os últimos degraus abrindo lentamente a porta da Torre, antes de entrar, deu uma espiada dentro do local.

Draco Malfoy já estava lá, no entanto, sua pose imponente havia desaparecido e dado o lugar à um rapaz que parecia frágil, que tossia muito.

-Desse modo não dá para continuar. –Falou o rapaz para si mesmo, jogando o lenço que cobria a boca ao lado da porta, onde Ginny observava. –E cadê aquela Weasley que não aparece?!

Sem querer, Ginny chutou uma pedrinha que bateu na porta, causando um grande barulho naquele silêncio todo. A ruiva se amaldiçou por ser tão desastrada num momento como aquele, só por Deus o loiro não a descobriria agora.

-Ora, ora, ora, um ratinho vermelho está me espionando?

Mas parece que nessa hora Deus lhe abandonou.

Oi!!!!Hummmmmmm que será que o nosso Draquinho tem hein?! E coitado, só teve duas falas, mas no próximo capítulo com certeza ele vai parecer mais e vai fala mais tb

Eu quero agradecer profundamente à:

Biazinha Malfoy: Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando vi que vc tinha comentado T.T!Mas que bom que vc gostou da fic aqui tá o segundo capítulo! Muito obrigada!!!!E de presente o Draco original pra vc, ele vem embrulhando em uma fita verde de puro setim!E têm várias funções multiuso!ENJOY!

Lolita Malfoy: Fiquei muito feliz pelo seu comentário!!!Muito obrigada pelo elogio tb!!! É, a gente só vai ver essa dupla dinâmica agir no próximo capítulo, mas já da pra ter uma noção de como vai ser né?!E aqui tá a continuação da fic!E vc tb ganha um Draco original com funções multiuso!!!Hahahaha!Beijos!!!!

E gente eu quero mais reviews tá??!! O teclado não morde, não tenham medo de toca-lo!!! no próximo capítulo vai ter bastante ação D/G, então só vai ter próximo capítulo se vcs me madarem reviews!!!!

Bjus!!!Ateh!!!!

Srta. Arievilo.


	3. Capítulo Três Desavenças

OIIIIIII!!!!Antes que comecem a ler eu gostaria de esclarer a mente de vocês, coisa que eu já devia ter feito antes. Primeiro, nessa fic o Dumbledore não morreu como vcs podem lere a batalha contra o tio Vold tá longe de acontecer. Segundo, o modo que se pronúncia o nome da personagem Thaysa é Taiza. E é só isso, então boa leitura!!!!!

Capítulo Três – Desavenças

Ginny estava paralisada pelo susto que Malfoy lhe deu, no entanto, não houve tempo para que se recuperasse, pois, Malfoy lhe puxou grosseiramente para dentro da Torre, prensando -a contra a parede fria e a ameaçando com a varinha apontada para o seu pescoço.

-O que você ouviu Weasley?! –Perguntou Malfoy com os olhos transbordando ódio. –Vamos! Responda!!!

-Por que eu deveria responder fuinha oxigenada?! –Devolveu Ginny tentando inutilmente se soltar do aperto do loiro.

-Vai ver por que estou com a varinha no seu pescoço, ratinho vermelho! –Respondeu Malfoy no seu tom sarcástico, como se tivesse ganhado.

-Mas esse ratinho aqui sabe se defender Malfoy!

E assim, Ginny deu uma bela joelhada nas partes baixas do loiro, fazendo –o cair e se contorsser no chão, de dor. Ginny afastou –se rápido do loiro, não por medo dele a atacar novamente, mas por medo de mata –lo à chutes e socos, tamanho o ódio que sentia.

-Malfoy, eu vim aqui só pra te castrar ou nós vamos falar sobre o enigma?! –Perguntou Ginny impaciente, com os braços cruzados, encostada na parede.

Com o rosto contorcido em raiva e dor, Malfoy se levantou ainda com uma das mãos nos ógãos genitais. Após alguns minutos o rapaz se recompôs e mirou a ruiva.

-Para sua informação Weasley estúpida, eu só não te bato porque sou um cavalheiro e não pelo fato de você ser um traveco! –Respondeu Malfoy, deixando Ginny muito vermelha.

-Traveco é a sua mãe Malfoy, que dá pra confudir com o seu pai! –Devolveu Ginny, enfurecida, apontando o dedo no focinho, digo, nariz do Malfoy.

-Você fala isso enquanto o seus pais são ratos que não param de procriar!

-Rato é o seu…

Mas Ginny não pode acabar de falar, pois, o sinal do toque de recolher acabara de tocar, então a ruiva virou-se para o loiro a sua frente e disse:

-Olha, é melhor pararmos de brigar e falar logo sobre o enigma. Cadê ele? –O loiro tirou um envelope roxo de dentro da capa, mostrando à Ginny.

-Me dá. –Disse a ruiva estendendo a mão.

-Não.

-Como assim?! Me dá logo essa porcaria de envelope! –Disse Ginny investindo em Malfoy, enquanto ele só desviava das mãos da menina.

-Calma ratinho, os mais velhos tem preferência! –Disse Malfoy erguendo o envelope, não deixando Ginny alcançar.

-Então leia… -Malfoy sorriu satisfeito pela rendição da menina, abrindo o envelope lacrado. –Idoso.

Malfoy ignorou o último comentário da Weasley, abrindo o envelope por completo. Ginny se aproximou de Malfoy, ficando na ponta dos pés para ler em voz alta o que dizia o enigma.

-"Abençoada pela lua, recebendo em si a prata, mas amaldiçoada pelas turvas águas. Nasce no inverno, morre na primavera, mas sempre guardada pelo formato em cor prata."- Ginny teve de reler mais cinco vezes o papelzinho roxo, até que cansou de ficar na ponta dos pés. –Não faço a miníma idéia do que seja.

-E desde quando você consegue ter algum tipo de idéia Weasley? –Atormentou o loiro, sentando no chão e lendo novamente o enigma.

-E por um acaso, VOCÊ, têm idéia do que seja, fuinha?!

-Não, mas nada que eu não possa descobrir antes de você, ratinha! –Malfoy guardou novamente o envelope com o enigma dentro da capa, levantando –se.

-Quer apostar?! –Desafiou Ginny , fazendo Malfoy a encarar, evidentemente interessado, então a ruiva prosseguiu. –Se eu achar a resposta do enigma antes eu te aviso, mas você terá que ser meu escravo particular no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade e terá de fazer tudo que eu mandar.

-E se eu ganhar? –Perguntou Malfoy.

-O castigo troca, você me avisa quando descobrir e eu passo a ser a sua escrava no passeio de Hogsmeade e farei tudo que você mandar. –Disse Ginny mostrando o nojo que sentia por dizer aquelas palavras.

-Aposta feita, Weasley, -Disse Malfoy, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. –mas você irá se arrepender profundamente de tê –la feita.

Dito isso, Malfoy deu as costas à ruiva e rumou silenciosamente para fora da Torre de Astronomia, deixando uma Ginny confiante para trás.

Após Malfoy ter ido embora, Ginny esperou alguns minutos antes de também sair, pois não queria ser vista com Malfoy aquela hora da noite. Alerta por causa dos monitores, Ginny caminhou silenciosamente até o quadro da Mulher – Gorda, que Ginny teve que chutar para que abrisse a passagem. Sonolenta e exausta, a ruiva entrou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, fechando a porta atrás de si o mais silencioso o possível. Quando foi deitar em sua cama sentiu falta de algo, ou melhor, de alguém. Thaysa não estava em sua cama, que continuava arrumada. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Ginny foi dormir sem nem mesmo tirar o uniforme.

Ginny acordou no outro dia atrasadissíma. Ela olhou pra cama da Thaysa que estava desarrumada, mostrando que a menina havia dormido ali, mas milhares de pensamentos psicopatas com Thaysa passaram pela cabeça de Ginny, que olhava o relógio constatando que já havia perdido a primeira aula e que se não andasse rápido, perderia o começo da segunda.

Em poucos minutos, Ginny trocou o uniforme amassado e prendeu o cabelo num rabo – de – cavalo alto e, correndo, foi para a aula de Transfiguração. Ao chegar na sala, os alunos ainda estavam entrando e na última fileria estava sentada Thaysa, ao lado de uma menina da Lufa – Lufa, em poucos passos, Ginny chegou até a morena sorridente e sentou – se ao lado dela.

-Por que você não me acordou?! –Foi a primeira coisa que Ginny disse, abaixando o tom de voz, pois, McGonagall havia acabado de entrar.

-É que você parecia tão cansada que resolvi não te acordar. –Respondeu a menina no mesmo tom de voz, ainda sorrindo, o que não passou despercebido por Ginny.

-Por que está sorrindo tanto? –Perguntou Ginny.

-Sorrindo?! Eu?! –A morena começou a corar e mecher nervosamente no cabelo. –Não estou sorrindo tanto!

-Ohhhh, está sim! –Ginny entendeu o que se passava, sorrindo também. –O que você fez ontem anoite srta. Anlunni?!

-Nada! –Respondeu Thaysa, rapidamente, mas ao ver que não conseguiria tapear a amiga, entregou-se. –Tá legal, eu conto! Mas nada daquele "hummm"insunuoso que você faz!

-Tá bom!

-É que ontem, quando você foi encontrar o Malfoy, eu fui me encontrar com o Alam também! Nós dois iriamos descobrir mais sobre o enigma.

-Sobre o enigma? Sei, sei! –Ginny riu da reação da menina.

-Continuando! Fomos à biblioteca, o Alam é monitor e tem a cópia da chave, para pesquisar na Ala Restrita. Mas quando estávamos para entrar na Ala, ouvimos passos e então nos escondemos em baixo de uma das mesas! E ficamos lá por hora, abraçados e expremidos, sentindo a respiração um do outro! –Falou Thaysa com um tom meloso e apaixonado.

-"Expremidos"? –Ginny riu e começou a copiar o que a professora passava na lousa.

-E como foi com o Draco "Gostoso"Malfoy? –Perguntou a morena sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Gostoso uma ova! Ele é o ser mais grotesco que eu já vi na face da Terra!

-Ele é tão ruim assim?

-Ele é o que eu esperava de um Malfoy e muito mais! –Disse a ruiva, quebrando a pena em sua mão.

-Ô coitadinha! –Thaysa deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça da amiga, como se ela fosse um cachorrinho. –Quer desabafar?

-Sinceramente? –Ginny deu um suspiro cansado só de lembrar da noite passada. –Não. Tô muito cansada pra isso!

-Espero que também não esteja cansada da minha aula, srta Weasley! –Era McGonagall, a olhando com raiva e desapontamento. -10 pontos à menos para Grifinória, por conversa fora de hora! Espero que não esteja tão cansada agora, srta. Weasley.

Os grifinórios a encararam com visível ódio, enquanto os alunos da Sonserina riam com gosto.

-CALADOS! –Gritou a professora. –Se não quiserem que eu tire pontos de sua Casa também!

-Com sua licença professora, - Um rapaz bonito de olhos azuis, com uma mochila nas costas, bateu à porta chamando a atenção de todos os alunos, especialmente as meninas. – eu poderia falar com a Thaysa? É urgente.

- Sem explicações, não. –Disse a professora de modo rabugento.

Então, Alam aproximou-se da professora e sussurrou, de modo que só ela poderia ouvir.

-Srta. Anlunni, -McGonagall virou-se sorridente para sua aluna preferida. –pode arrumar seu material. Está dispensada da minha aula.

-Sim, professora!

Para surpresa de Ginny, Thaysa já estava com o material arrumado e pronta para sair. Correndo a morena colocou a mochila nas costas e desceu as escadas, dando a mão à Alam que segurou com firmeza.

-Ah! –A professora virou-se para o casal com um sorriso orgulhoso. –Excelente prova, sr. Vianny!

-Obrigado, professora!

Thaysa deu um pequeno aceno para Ginny, correndo logo em seguida, para fora da sala com Alam, que sorria abertamente. Parecia que Ginny ia passar o resto das aulas sozinha.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço Ginny já estava roxa de preocupação com a amiga, que não havia dado sinal de vida, nem ela, nem Alam. Procurando por todos os cantos, Ginny passou em frente a algo que lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás para olhar novamente e com um sorriso diabólico, a ruiva correu para o Salão Principal.

Draco almoçava calmamente enquanto tentava ignorar a voz de gralha de Pansy, que não parára de falar desde que sentou – se ao seu lado. Quando ia esnobar a menina de todas as formas humilhantes possiveis, uma voz falou em seu ouvido de forma sensual, causando – lhe arrepios.

-Está pronto para obedecer os meus comandos, escravo?

Draco pulou de sua cadeira, olhando assustado para a pessoa atrás de si. Não podia ser! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Como aquela ratinha podia ter decoberto tão rápido a resposta do enigma?! Recompondo – se, Malfoy olhou para a ruiva à sua frente que exibia um sorriso maligno, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, fazendo os garotos sonserinos a olharam entorpecidos, mal escondendo os olhares maliciosos.

-Eu só acredito vendo, ratinha.

-Então siga – me, fuinha.

Confiante, Ginny girou os calcanhares e andou à passos largos até o lugar onde estava há pouco tempo atrás, sendo seguida por um Malfoy confuso e por olhares surpresos de sonserinos e grifinórios, que pareciam não acreditar no que viam, apesar de saberem que os dois formavam uma dupla no Torneio.

Após alguns minutos de total silêncio entre os dois rivais, a ruiva parou subitamente, quase fazendo Malfoy trombar em suas costas.

-E então? – Perguntou Malfoy olhando – a com desdém. – Cadê a resposta?

-Está ao meu lado. – Ginny apontou para um quadro de uma folha prata, do qual a imagen não se movia, o único que Malfoy já vira em toda Hogwarts.

-Um quadro? – Perguntou Malfoy, rindo debochadamente, deixando Ginny vermelha de raiva. – Você ACHA, que um quadro é a resposta do enigma?! Acho melhor você trocar de cérebro com um rato Weasley, te asseguro que ele é mais inteligente do que você!

-Sua besta! – Disse a ruiva com raiva, se segurando pra não pegar o quadro e tacar na cabeça do loiro. – Eu não ACHO Malfoy, eu tenho CERTEZA! Se você não fosse tão burro quanto uma minhoca, entenderia! Mas eu vou polpar teu inútil esforço de tentar raciocinar! – Malfoy ia responder a provocação de Ginny, mas essa o interrompeu. – Primeiro: a cor da folha é prata,"_abençoada pela lua, recebendo em si a prata_"! Segundo: a água em que a folha está é negra, _"mas amaldiçoada pelas turvas águas "_! Terceiro: a pintura está emoldurada por uma moldura prata, _"mas sempre guardada pelo formato em cor prata"_ ! Ganhei, fuinha oxigenada!

-Não enquanto não pegarmos o enigma, -Malfoy a olhou com puro rancor, ainda tinha chances de a resposta estar errada e o que pudesse tirar proveito disso, tiraria. – ratinha vermelha!

-Então vamos acabar logo com isso!

Ginny afastou o quadro da parede, revelando um buraco no qual cabia o pulso de uma pessoa. Esticando o braço, Ginny colocou a mão dentro do buraco, sentindo as pontas dos dedos encostarem em algo redondo, ela pressionou, levando um susto em seguida quando a parede começou a se afastar, revelando uma passagem. Ginny ia entrar primeiro, mas Malfoy a empurrou, passando pela passagem. Ele queria ter certeza de que aquela aposta, a ruiva não ganharia.

Malfoy escutou o barulho da rocha se fechando, olhou para trás e se deparou somente com o brilho dos olhos de Ginny, pois, estavam quase no breu total, se não fosse por uma luz azulada, bem fraca, vinda do fim da passagem. Malfoy voltou a andar, quando sentiu o corpo da ruiva chocar – se violentamente contra o seu.

-O que é isso Weasley?! – O loiro virou – se, empurrando - a para longe, mas Ginny segurou firmemente suas vestes. – Não vai me dizer que só estava esperando ficar escuro pra começar a me agarrar?!

-Lógico, Malfoy! Você não tem noção de como estou tentada à isso! – Disse Ginny sarcástica, sem soltar as vestes de Malfoy.

-Então controlesse, ruiva, eu não me misturo com ratos!

-Pare de falar asneiras e continue andando!

Os dois deram mais alguns passos quando Ginny esbarrou novamente em Malfoy, irritando – o.

-Ô sua barata tonta! – Malfoy a agarrou pelos ombros e a chacualhou, deixando Ginny tonta. – Será que dá pra parar de esbarrar em mim ou tá difícil!?

-Eu tropecei, tá?! - Foi aí que Ginny se lembrou. Era mesmo uma tonta! – Lummus!

O ambiente se iluminou, mostrando um caminho cheio de buracos, não era a toa que Ginny tropeçava à cada dois passos. Com um sorriso triunfante, Ginny tomou a dianteira enquanto Malfoy a seguia, deixando os atos assassinos, por enquanto, em pensamentos.

Após algumas curvas Ginny não precisou mais usar a varinha para iluminar o caminho, já que, a fraca luz azulada do começo da passagem estava ficando muito forte. Na última curva, a dupla foi cegada pela luz e aos poucos foram se acostumando a claridade podendo observar o lugar em que estavam. Os dois ficaram igualmente boquiabertos. Era magnífico! O lugar era um mini - jardim redondo, com vitrais azuis de todos os tons parecendo contar uma história de conto - de - fadas, cercando todo o lugar, deixando o ambiente ainda mais mágico pela luz azul que os vitrais proporcionavam e no centro do jardim, havia um lago de águas transparentes onde peixes carpas nadavam tranquilamente.

Mas não havia nada mais do que aquilo.

Desesperada, Ginny se aproximou do lago e realmente a única coisa que havia eram os peixes. Então começou a procurar pelo minúsculo jardim, enquanto Malfoy apenas sorria vendo o desespero da menina. Então Ginny concluiu: aquela não era a resposta do enigma.

-É, Weasley, - Malfoy aproximou – se de Ginny, que estava vermelha de raiva pela vergonha que estava passando. – está pronta para obedecer os meus comandos?

Dito isso, o loiro deu um pequeno beijo na testa de Ginny que apenas se conteve em lhe dar alguns tapas no braço e depois saiu, deixando um Malfoy risonho para trás.

-Nos veremos de novo, ratinha vermelha! – Gritou Malfoy enquanto Ginny adentrava a passagem. – Só que da próxima vez, você será como minha escrava!

"É o que veremos, fuinha!", pensou Ginny, enquanto caminhava raivosamente para a saída.

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!Demorei pra postar esse capítulo neh???Desculpem, eh q eu voltei d aulas e agora to quase sem tempo!!!!e tah tard e eu preciso dormi O.O, são 23h10 agora!!!Mas axo q esse cap tah horrivel!!!Vou compensar no próximo, prometo!!!!

Então vamos aos agradecimentos:

Lolita Malfoy: Que bom q vc gostou! Espero q vc goste desse cap tb!!!ehhhh em toda história tem um vilão e aki eh o trio Mara - Maravilha, apesar d amar eles nos livros!!!Hummmmm q será q o Draco têm?!Isso vc vai descobrir soh nos próximos capítulos!!!Bjussss

Gisele Weasley: Ohhhhh q legal q vc gostou!!!!Tomara q gost desse tb!!!!E soh nos próximos capítulos vc poderá descobrir q q o Draco Gostoso Malfoy têm!Bjussssss

EuDy: Olahhhhh, q bom q gosto!!!!Sem dúvidas essa dupla soh vai dah confusão!!!!Mas mesmo assim vamos torcer pra q eles ganhem!!!!YAYYYY!!!!Bjusssss

Innis Winter: hauhauhauhauauau!!!!Nem sei d ond arranjei essa frase!!!Mas q bom q vc gostou!!!E claro q vc ganha um Draco com funções multi - uso!!!!E com laço verde de luxo!!!Eh chique benhê !!!! Brigada bjusssss

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!!!!ELAS ME INSPIRAM Ç.Ç!!!!!

Não tenham medo d posta d novo tah???Mesmo q seja um xongo por eu ter demorado a postar!!!

Muito obrigada,

Srta. Arievilo.


End file.
